


Tales of the Dova- The Tale Begins

by Uiuna1



Series: Tales of the Dova [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Abusive Parents, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, College of Winterhold - Freeform, Dragons, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Parents, Gen, Good, Healthy Relationships, Heterosexual Character, Love, Loving Marriage, M/M, Magic, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Multiple Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Single Parents, Skyrim Main Quest, Skyrim Spoilers, Swordfighting, Swords & Sorcery, Whiterun (Elder Scrolls), dovahkiin ora, dovahkiin origin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uiuna1/pseuds/Uiuna1
Summary: Dovakiin Varjo, Vampireslayer of the DawnguardDovakiin Ambrosius, Archmage of the Mages CollegeDovakiin Ravn,  Harbinger of the CompanionsDragonslayers, Heroes of legend,if one were to believe the bards songs. They were not always great heroes...once they were three perfect strangers meet on the same path, all with the same destination in mind...Skyrim... One travels to find their place, one to finish what they had started and the last to find home...
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Vilkas, Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Marcurio, Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Onmund
Series: Tales of the Dova [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703650
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue: The Dragonborns Come…

Varjo walked quietly down a rocky road, checking his maps against his surroundings. He brushed his short strawberry blond hair from his golden eyes, wishing he hadn’t cut it when he left Valenwood so he could clip it back. He sighed dejectedly, finding the old faded map to be completely useless.

“I’ll just keep walking until it gets cold, then I’ll find a town and work from there,” he muttered to himself. Just as he reached to put the map away, he all but tripped over a fellow traveler. The two fell in a heap on the path.

“Oh, I do apologize,” Varjo offered pulling himself to his feet. He offered a hand to the young imperial. He was on the pale side for his kin, though with an olive undertone, and rather small.

“Uh…thank you,” he said with a thick accent that seemed to gracefully roll off his tongue, “I am Ambrosius, what is your name Bosmer?” Varjo gave a soft smile falling in step next to the young man.

“Varjo, pleasure to meet you,” He said, “what brings you this far north?” The smile fell from the imperial’s face, his eyes fixed on the ground ahead of him. Varjo felt himself flush in embarrassment. “I do apologize I didn’t mean to pry…” Varjo began before the imperial looked up at him with shy smile.

“oh uh…No it’s alright….without getting into too many details, I can’t go home so I am going to Skyrim to see what I can do about getting to the collage in Winterhold so I can finish my education.”

“Ah so you’re a mage, or at least you’re studding to be one,” Varjo stated, jumping on the opportunity to change the subject. Ambrosius seemed to immediately perk up.

“Si! I’ve been looking into destruction branch!” He said practically bouncing.

“Ah so the art of blowing your foes to Oblivion, admirable,” Varjo said with a chuckle.  
Ambrosius laughed as well adding, “Mostly, but there are more facets to this gem.” He began rambling about transformative theories and practical use of such spell with vocabulary that Varjo could never hope to understand. Still he smiled and nodded enjoying the fact that this young man was so passionate about his craft. After a moment the imperial gave a twittering laugh.

“I lost you somewhere, huh?” He laughed, clearly not upset. Varjo nodded with an apologetic shrug. He looked over Ambrosius, noting that his pack seemed a bit light for the treck he was making.

“I know it’s a little late in the conversation, but do you wish to travel together for a spell? You look like you could use the company and I bet we’ll make it further if we pool our resources, at least until we can resupply,” Varjo offered, wording it carefully as not to hurt the young man’s ego. The imperial seemed audibly relieved.

“Yes, that would be lovely, but…” he said as his shoulders tensing, “truthfully, I don’t have much to share, I had hitched a ride from a passing cart when I had gotten too tired to walk. When I got off, I found that the man on the cart that had taken me this far had stolen most of my belongings from my bag…” Ambrosius’s already soft voice grew even quieter and more dejected as he continued. Finally, Varjo gave him a sympathetic smile, placing a hand on the young man’s shoulder.

“All the better to travel together then,” He offered.  
\--  
The two traveled together for some time, chatting idly and enjoying the scenery.

“So, I never asked, what are you doing up here? That is if it’s alright to ask…I mean I understand if it’s not…” Ambrosius asked, taking a sudden turn in the conversation. The imperial began to tense again as if he had offended him. Varjo gave a soft chuckle.

“It’s absolutely alright, I just didn’t fit in in the Valenwoods, I’m not a very Bosmery Bosmer I’m afraid,” Varjo stated casually. Ambrosius cocked his head and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Not great at tree climbing, have no skill with the bow, and I have a strong affinity for cabbage apple soup,” He explained an almost a comical tone, “So Skyrim, a place with few trees, plenty of farms. Give me a blade in each hand and all will be well.” Ambrosius let out a quiet ‘Ah’. Before they could continue there was a flash of lightning followed by loud clap of thunder.

“Perhaps it would be best to find some cover before that gets here…perhaps there is a cave or an overhang at ridge over there?” Ambrosius suggested. Varjo nodded in agreement. The two immediately set off in that direction, quickly coming upon a large overhang. It wasn’t the most stable structure, but it would likely keep them the night. The two began setting up camp just as the heavens opened up. Varjo glanced over noticing that all his companion had in his bag was a tattered bedroll and a worn copy of some kind of destruction spell. He was glad the young man had accepted his invitation. The though of him being alone in such a state made his heart ache. He took his time setting up a fire, his companion making practical use of the flame spell.

“I have some ingredient for potato soup, how does that sound?” He asked pulling out his small cook pot and his salt bag. Ambrosius opened his mouth to decline but his stomach made a long low grumble.

“That…that would be nice…” he said sheepishly. Varjo sighed, putting an arm around the imperial.

“Look I appreciate your consideration, but we’re traveling together for the time being,” He said in an almost fatherly tone, “until our paths diverge, we’re in this together, alright?” Ambrosius glanced up with a nervous smile and a nod.

“Alright, food,” Varjo mumbled turning back to his cooking. He hadn’t gotten far when a person burst into their camp. There was a stunned silence as the two travelers looked at their dripping interloper. Finally, she stood up properly, pulling the cloak from her face. The nord woman was average in size and build. Her jet-black hair was cropped close to her head and her hazel green eyes were set stern.

“I uh….I didn’t realize anyone was here….” she said awkwardly. Varjo glanced at the fire, then at Ambrosius, then back at the nord.

“You have a bed roll?” He asked her. She nodded. He quickly assessed his potato stock, finding he had plenty for their guest, especially if she were potential traveling companion.

“You may as well stay, no sense sending you out in the rain,” He said patting the space next to him. He glanced over at Ambrosius seeing that he looked rather nervous. It took his a moment to remember the poor man had just been robbed not but a day before.

“It’ll be fine, I’ll keep watch,” Varjo assured. The imperial relaxed slightly, though he still kept a wary eye on the nord woman. She sat with a heavy flop leaning her head against the back wall.

“So, do you have a name?” Varjo asked as he cut another potato into the pot. She cracked her eyes open ever so slightly before closing them again.

“Ravn,” she said bluntly.  
“pleasure, I’m Varjo and this is Ambrosius,” He said warmly.

“aye,” she responded eyes still shut.

“so…what brings you out here?” Ambrosius asked softly. Varjo was a little surprised, but appreciated his boldness so let him continue.

“I’ve been away for a while, thought it high time I came home and saw my folks, they run a shop,” She said bluntly.

“They wouldn’t happen to live in Falkreath, would they?” He asked with a nervous edge. He began scratching nervously at the scar in his right eye. Varjo glanced over noting that ravn had one in an eerily similar location. While he saw nothing wrong with scars personally preferred to hide the small scar next to his left eye with a bit of war paint.

“No, Windhelm, in the grey quarters,” She said eyes opening and fixing on the imperial, “what does an outsider like you know of Falkreath?” Ambrosius shifted nervously.

“well you see, back in Cyrodiil, I had a nord friend….he had come from there….I’m going to see him….that is and his mother….before I go to Winterhold and….” He stammered before he was cut off.

“pfft, just what this world needs, another mage,” Ravn scoffed, leaning against the wall again. Varjo looked between them nervously, not certain he could get them under control if they began to throw blows. He was about to speak up when he noticed Ambrosius sitting up straight, eyes on fire.

“Like me, hate me, whatever you wish, I will no not pretend to be someone I’m not to please the people around me anymore,” he said boldly. A small smile formed on Ravn’s face as she leaned forward on her knees.

“Alright, I can respect that, I think we’re gonna get on well,” she said with a head nod. Varjo let out a soft sigh of relief.

“Alright, soups on…”

\--

The three ended up talking the whole night and into the next morning, only grabbing a few winks of sleep before the storm let up. Rather the boys spoke while Ravn listened, sitting back stoically, occasionally adding a comment of her own to make them laugh. As they were breaking camp Varjo and Ambrosius offered to let Ravn travel with them, which she readily accepted.

“Looks like we should be crossing the border shortly,” Varjo stated looking over Ravn’s map.

“Good…uh…forgive me if I sound whiney…. but I don’t think I can take much more of this walking,” he said sheepishly.

“Mages,” Ravn stated with an eyeroll. Varjo was about to scolder her when he noticed she had turned ghost white. Varjo followed her gaze to see that there was a small set of troops ahead, all dressed in blue gambesons carrying a flag with the profile of a bear adorning it. As Ambrosius opened his mouth to question the situation there was a loud shouting from the roadside. All around them Imperial soldiers jumped from behind trees and from under piles leaves. One man fell atop Ambrosius, pinning him to the ground in a heap. Three other men attempted to subdue Ravn but even unarmed she appeared to be fending them off. Varjo had no clue whether or not she would succeed though. When he turned to face the soldier coming upon him, he was punched square in the jaw sending him crashing to the forest floor. Around him the fighting continued, though he could barely hear it thought the ringing in his ears. As the familiar sent of damp rotting leaves filled his nostrils, he felt his world go dark.

\--End of Prologue--


	2. Chapter 1: A Quiet Cart Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our three heroes awaken to find they are are on a slow cart in the middle of the forest. They quickly realize that this trip would not do well for their constitution and must figure out a plan of escape before it's too late

Varjo was the first to awaken. He pulled his eyes open hearing a muffled talking across from him. He could hear the man was saying something to another man two seats down but only caring about half a fuck about it. He quickly flipped his short red hair from his golden eyes before glancing over to see his two temporary traveling companions starting to stir. The second one up was Ambrosius. He glanced around noting that he was surrounded by men who werefar more built and grizzled than himself. He seemed unsure of himself, having been an academic rather than a fighter before he had started his way to the frozen tundra of Skyrim. He blinked the blurriness from his sharp blue eyes and attempted to reach up to detangle his long hair. He froze when both hands came up together.

“By the divines! Can this week get any worse.” he cursed in a thick imperial accent.

“Shut your mouth, Ambrosius, I’m trying to sleep over here,” Groaned the nord woman next to him, their final traveling companion. Despite Ravn’s average size and build, she had proven herself more than capable of strength during the ambush. Still she seemed rather roughed up in the ordeal. She puffed her jet-black hair from her face her hazel green eyes as she glared at the world around her. She looked to the mage at her left, then to the figure sitting to her right. Ambrosius could just make out her scarred eye twitch with recognition and tried to push away from her, only finding himself in Varjo’s lap. The bosmer glared down at him but allowed him to stay where he was as he was feeling the same crackle of energy radiating from the nord. Ravn let out an almost inhuman snarl.

“Of all the mer and men of all the planes I could be stuck next to it had to be you….you filthy manipulative pigheaded, monster!” She barked leaning back to kick him in the chest. However, the cart took a hard bump making her lose her balance in the attempt and ended up falling to the floor with a thud.

“Shut up back there!” The driver snapped back at the commotion.

“Our apologies, Legate,” Varjo offer courteously. The driver seemed taken aback but simply shrugged and returned to his duties.

“Watch your tongue, wench, that’s Ulfric-“the man across the stated before Ravn growled out,

“I know who he is, you iced brained lamb!” the Stormcloak was too stunned to even speak.  
Varjo was uncertain whether he should be disturbed or impressed by her creative insults. Before he could act on either thought though, Ambrosius pulled himself off his lap and helped Ravn back into her seat. Though in the interest of keeping the peace, Varjo slid over to sit between her and Ulfric.

“Wait if that’s Ulfric….Gods where are they taking us?!” the horse thief rasped, the look of horror icing over his face. Varjo felt as if a rock had fallen into the pit of his stomach. He glanced over seeing Ambrosius had gone stark white. Before he could say anything Ravn burst out laughing.  
“Oh of course I would be stuck with you in the end,” Ravn snapped in the Jarl’s direction, “well at least I’ll get the satisfaction of watching your head roll before I join you.” A smug smile creeped across her face. Even in the short time he had known this woman, Varjo could pick up that she was acting strange. These loud outbursts seemed to be the exact opposite of her stoic and reserved self he had come to know on the road. He looked over at their mage companion only to find he had gone stark white, eyes fixed on his feet. Varjo could just make out a quiet, “but I…I am imperial….I have friends in the legion….” The young man glance around, eyes locking on the driver.

“Galtus?” He asked cautiously. Thought he was doing his best to ignore him; the driver gave him a half glance. “Please,” Ambrosius pleaded, “you know me…you know I’ve barely left my home, let alone the city… you know I could not be involved in this…whatever this is…” he sounded lost and alone like a dog tied to a tree in the woods.

“And your traveling companions? Can you be so sure with them?” Galtus asked not looking back.

“yes…” Ambrosius said softly, his voice strained. Galtus let out a soft sigh, finally looking at him.

“Brosi, it’s not that I don’t believe you, it’s just…the Thalmor are involved and even if Tullius lets you three go, I doubt those frog skins will…I am deeply sorry my friend…there is nothing I can do, not without getting us all killed…or worse….” he said his voice cracking.  
Varjo felt his heart strings ache. These weren’t strangers or even just kinsmen to Ambrosius, these were real true friends who were going to end his life today. He thought about how Ravn must feel as well. He fate being sealed by a man she clearly despised, simply because no one cared enough to find out who any of them really were. They didn’t care about what they were doing what brought them to this land. They simply saw three more bodies and lumped them in to die. Not for the first time in his life, he cursed the Thalmor. They had made his father’s life hell and now they were doing the same to him. The horse thief began calling out to any of the divines he could reach as they began to enter Helgan. Children were being rushed into the house by their parents and people were cursing and spitting at him. Varjo noticed the Thalmor about the time the man across from them did.

“…And look the Thalmor are with him. Damn Elves I bet they had something to do with this!” the man across from them spat. While most of these men’s demeanor and mindsets didn’t sit well with his own ideals, he did have to agree on that point. He took a moment to look address his traveling companions.

“Take a breath and collect your thoughts,” He said calmly. Ambrosius and Ravn looked at each other before doing as they were told.

“There are days that are a test of fate, this is one of those days. If we were meant to die today, then we were meant to die today and nothing we do will change that. If we aren’t meant to die, then we will be victorious.”

“Then what’s the point of fighting it if we are just going to live or die based on fate?” Ravn piped up glaring at Ulfric.

“You think that if the day is yours just because it’s not your time? No! You still must earn it. Sometimes Death will take you early for your own unwillingness to survive!” Varjo said as the cart stopped, “I don’t want to die today, you two don’t want to die today, and until this point we have fought it. You with your defiant actions towards this bastard, and you appealing to your friend. Perhaps there are still yet ways we can fight this…”  
Before he could continue the group was being roughly pulled out of the cart. The idea of running flashed across Varjo’s mind. He was about to tell his companions when the horse thief acted on the same idea and was immediately cut down by the archers.

“Nope that isn’t gunna to work…” He heard Ravn say quietly. Varjo was relieved that they were at least on the same page.

“You! Who are you?” The man who had been taking names asked. He was a nord man with short brown hair and warm blue eyes. Varjo stepped up clearing his throat.

“I am Varjo, of the Valenwoods,” he said proudly, “who are you?” Varjo cursed himself for the knee jerk reaction but realized it was too late to take it back now. He continued to maintain a friendly smile and hope he wouldn’t be struck down where he stood.

“I uh I’m Hadvar…uh not many wood elves would choose to come alone to Skyrim,” Hadvar, looking the bosmer up and down.

“True, Then again, I’m not a very bosmery bosmer. Also, I’m not alone,” He stated nodding to Ravn and Ambrosius. Both the captain and Hadvar looked over at the other two. “And you two are?” Hadvar asked.

“Ravn Sadri,” Ravn said bluntly. Hadvar winced.

“that’s an odd name for a nord…isn’t that a…?” He began. Ravn shrugged with a coy smile.

“Doesn’t matter that much does it? You’re still going to kill me today,” She said rolling her stiff neck, “just do me a favor, if you’re gunna go through with this, kill me last. I’m looking forward to seeing that bastard’s head roll.” She nodded towards Ulfric.

“I am Ambrosius, my family name and title have been striped from me by my father, but I was one of the lesser houses that of…” Before he could finish, the captain held up her hand.

“I know who you are…unfortunately, some of the men coming from the city speak about you…fondly,” She stated with an inflection. The young man turned a bright shade of red. Varjo had to bite his bite his bottom lip not to laugh.

“Really~?” Ravn stated, quite intrigued. Before anything more could be said the general turned his attention towards them.

“hurry up back there! We don’t have all day!” Tullius called back. There was a long silence, no one quite certain of how to handle the situation.

“Captain…they aren’t on the list what should we do?” Hadvar asked quietly. For just a moment Varjo could see she was torn between her conscious and her duty. He hoped that she would have some sense or compassion. That maybe she would at the very least load them back on the carts to be examined and found to be innocent. All their hopes were dashed when she glanced over at the General almost certainly seeing the Thalmor behind him. With an almost inaudible sigh she looked back.

“Forget the list, they go to the block…”  
Varjo felt his heart jump in his throat. He heard Hadvar give them some sort of apology and before he could wrap his head around it, he, Ravn, and Ambrosius were marching into line.  
They watched as Tullius condemned Ulfric for utilizing the voice to usurp the throne of Skyrim.

“Holy fuck I have been away a while….” Ravn breathed watching Tullius’s declaration. Ambrosius trained his eyes on the Tullius, barely noticing the Soldiers who had their eyes trained on him.

“You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace.” As he finished saying this a loud roar boomed overhead, startling both the crowd and spectators alike.

“What was that?” Hadvar asked, glancing in the direction of the noise.

“Nothing good I bet,” Varjo breathed, feeling every hair stand on end.

“It’s nothing carry on,” Tullius stated calmly. Before anyone could protest the captain ordered their last rights. The priestess was quickly shut up as she referred to the eight divines, one of the Stormcloaks marching forward with heavy, angry steps. He was cocky and brash as if his death would actually hold some weight in all this.

“You know…I would rather she had finished,” Ambrosius stated his face twisting with a sour expression. Ravn nodded in agreement. The man was killed quickly, some of the spectators condemning him, others the Empire. They hadn’t even bothered to clean up the previous body when they called, “next the wood elf in the rags!” Ambrosius and Ravn started to move to stop him, but he gave a small head shake.

“Remember what I said,” He stated before beginning to walk forward, his head held high and shoulders thrust back. If it was all going to end today, then he would not shrink back. As he moved forward there was another loud roar. Everyone froze as Hadvar pointed it out again. Varjo took a breath, walking forward even as the captain was telling him to do so. He figured in a few moments it wasn’t going to be his problem so why worry for himself, he just hoped the other two would be alright. He knelt, almost gaging as he came face to face with the previous soldier. He allowed himself to feel the strong wind on his face. He hoped to hear the birds chirp around him but strangely they had all gone quiet. He decided to glance up at the sky once more before he realized it had suddenly darkened. People around him began screaming. That’s when he saw him with his own eyes. A legend come to life.

Dragon.

\--End of Chapter 1--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again there are no mods that change things.  
> thank you for reading and have a great day!


	3. Chapter 2:Unbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the beginning of the end for their world as Helgan burns. In this time our dova must rely on each other to escape the inferno that is Alduin

He tried to call out to the heads man, but he was too late. The beast let out a mighty shout, bringing the heavens upon them. For a moment, he felt himself being tossed before he lost sight of the world, then found that one of the Stormcloaks were calling to him, telling him he’d never get this chance again. Varjo heartily agreed. Pulling himself back to his feet he dashed into the tower, finding that Ambrosius and Ravn were already ahead of him.

“By the gods! You SURVIVED that?!” Ambrosius stated upon seeing him.

“We thought that scaly bastard liquified your innards,” Ravn added.

“Well clearly not, let’s move!” Varjo said shoving them along. They all dashed up the stairs dodging falling rocks and debris. They only made it halfway when Ravn grabbed both boys back. Before either could protest the Dragon burst though the wall sending the Stormcloak ahead of them flying. I reared its thorny head blowing fire into the tower before retreating into the sky.

“Thanks,” Varjo stated, still slightly in shock.

“Thank me later, jump!” She panted jumping to the tavern bellow. Ambrosius stood in front of him, unmoving. Varjo was certain he was too afraid.

“You have to do this, or we’re all going to die,” Varjo stated as calmly as his shaking body could muster.

“I know, but the place I was going to land is currently on fire now, give me a moment,” He snapped eyes darting around. Varjo was startle but relieved that the imperial was calm and level headed in such a crisis. Ambrosius took about half a second more, jumping with a perfect roll to his feet. Varjo right behind him, though his landing was far less graceful.

“let’s go! Before that thing comes back!” Ravn said, running ahead. The boys followed close behind her dropping to the second floor. For the first time Varjo could really pay attention to the death and destruction around him. They were tripping over head bodies and running through burned out houses. The air reeked of burning flesh and soot even as the buildings began falling around them. He could just barely make out the voices of an imperial calling to a boy as his father lay dying. It was everything Varjo had to keep his mind about him, he couldn’t imagine what was going through his companion’s minds.

“Still alive prisoners!?” Hadvar called to them. The group froze, uncertain of what this man was implying.

“uh…yes…” Ambrosius finally squeaked out.

“Keep close to me if you want to stay that way!” Hadvar panted running down a cleared path. The three were in no position to argue so they followed close behind. The four began picking their way through the destruction. They dropped down an ally way hearing the dragon right above them.

“Get against the wall!”

The dragon’s wings brushed Varjo’s face it was so close. Their hearts beat in their ears. With their hands bound they had no way to fight. If the beast turned on them now, they would be done for. They could feel the heat of its flame as it released a mighty torrent, silently praying it wouldn’t turn on them. When the dragon finally moved on, they barely had a moment to breath as Hadvar started leading them to the barracks on the orders to retreat. As the arrived they came face to face with the man from the cart.

“Damnit Ralof, you damn traitor, out of my way!” Hadvar shouted, rage steeping his words.

“We’re escaping Hadvar, there’s no stopping us this time!” Ralof bit back. Hadvar cursed him before both Stormcloak and Imperial called to them.

“I don’t care where you two go I’m sticking with this Hadvar guy!” Ravn shouted running after him. Ambrosius was right behind her. Varjo realized the intelligence of this as they were in an imperial run city and sticking with the people the imperials wanted to kill may put them back on the block. With a sharp tuned he followed his companions into the darkness, Hadvar slamming the door behind them. Ambrosius immediately fell to his knees panting, his body shaking uncontrollably. Ravn, stoic as ever, simply stared at where they had come from, silent and unmoving.

“Looks like were the only ones who made it,” Hadvar stated looking nearly.

“At least to here, maybe people made it out the gates,” Varjo offered optimistically. Hadvar nodded, as if he just realized this was something that could be.

“was that really a dragon…bringer of the end times…?” Hadvar asked sounding a little lost.

“well it…it certainly wasn’t a hawk….Friend….” Ambrosius stated, shakily pulling himself to his knees. Ravn gave a small snort of laughter as Varjo rolled his eyes.

“Right, uh we should probably keep moving, let’s get these bindings off…” Each walked up allowing him to cut their wrists free.

“Thank you,” Varjo said softly.

“Are you always this polite? I am part of the army that tried to kill you,” Hadvar asked as he turned to help Ambrosius.

“Debatable…That being said, yes unless the person proves not worthy of it later,” He said with a shrug.

“Easier to be kind to someone who doesn’t deserve it, then fix your reputation later,” Ravn added as she was cut free. Varjo smiled with a bit of a nod. He then turned his attention to Ambrosius, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you alright?” He asked in a gentle voice, “you seem rather shaken up…” Ambrosius turned to him with a jump, pasting on a half-hearted fake smile.

“Yes… I…I just didn’t get out much…. before….” He stated, his voice catching in his throat.

“Look I get wanting to check on your friends, but we don’t have much time, check around for some gear then let’s get going,” Hadvar stated checking the shelves for supplies. As if to emphasize his point there was a loud roar the ceiling beginning to crumble. They began hunting about, searching for anything they could. After a bit each found some basic armor and sword.

“Well it’s…actually I’m not so sure about this,” Ravn murmured looking herself over.

“Won’t be my first time,” Ambrosius stated with a shrug. The others stared at him for a long moment. “Look sometimes you grab what you can when the captain comes in and well…” he nodded at his newly acquired sword, “my abilities are not always…reliable…it’s why I’m trying to go to collage.” Finally, Varjo let out a soft sigh.

“We can discuss this later, for now…we were escaping?” he remined pulling the gate open.

\--

They hadn’t gone far when they came upon a room with a group of Stormcloaks resting evidently having just escaped the danger as well.

“Maybe we can reason with them, safety in numbers…” Hadvar stated.

“Hope for the best, brace yourself for the worst,” Varjo mumbled, dropping his hand to his weapon. They walked in calling out to the soldiers only to be met with shouts and steel.

“Guess not…” Ravn said as she parried letting the man fall on his face. The men went to Sovenguard with a hearty fight leaving behind their weapons and armor strewn about. Ambrosius scooped up a mace giving it a once over, testing the wight.  
“This feels better in my hand,” He said with a nod, “Varjo!” He carefully tossed the blade to the Bosmer. He caught it testing the blades side by side, appreciating the balance.

“They’ll do,” He said not wanting to complain, even though he found them…off.

“Geared up?” Hadvar stated checking behind the door.

“As we’re going to…” Ravn began before noticing one of the soldier’s great swords. She picked it up cautiously, struggling slightly to hold it as it was far too long, and the pommel was not made for her hand. Still, she stepped back giving it a mighty swing with a grunt. It came down hard, cutting a small table in half. A bubble of laughter escaped her.

“Now that…is a sword…”

\--

The group made their way down collapsing tunnels avoiding rockfalls and lumber as they went along.

“So, how long have you all known each other,” Hadvar asked as they came to a long hallway.

“Truthfully, we meet two days before the ambush and had just started traveling together,” Varjo whispered, cautiously looking around the corner, finding no one there.

“Really?” Hadvar breathed, “I wouldn’t have guessed…”

“Well, until you came along, we really only had the three of us,” Ambrosius added patting his shoulder. Ravn nodded solemnly at him adjusting her sword to keep it from dragging on the ground again.

“We travel together and look after each other until our paths part,” She stated, eyes locked ahead, “and you count as ‘we’ until this mess it over, get it kinsmen?” Hadvar nodded, clearly a bit astonished. Varjo quickly shushed them before they could say any more, noticing a small group of Stomcloaks in what looked like a kitchen. The group swiftly dispatched them, completely and totally deranging the dining table.

“Alright, check around for some supplies,” Hadvar panted watching the door frame. The group did as they were told grabbing food and potions as they found them.

“So that dragon? Does anyone know anything about it?” Varjo asked as he plucked a small bag of potions from a barrel.

“Not sure, focused on politic and magic in the imperium,” Ambrosius stated with a shrug.

“If I had to guess, he looked a lot like how my pa described Alduin, the world eater,” Ravn stated, casually throwing a sac over her shoulder.

“Yes, you’re right, the scales black and night, his voice, how could I have not seen it before?” Hadvar breathed, abandoning his post.

“Did your family say any more that he would mark the end times? Because that’s the only thing my pa would say,” Ravn added leaning against the door frame. Their friend shrugged helplessly, shaking his head.

“Well there’s bound to be something out there…” she said with a heavy sigh.

“Maybe in Winterhold? Or perhaps Kirstte knows, I can ask her when I finally make it to Falkreath,” Ambrosius suggested, trotting up to them.

“You know, you’re a bit of a mystery, how is it someone who had never left their home before came to know someone from Skyrim?” Ravn asked checking on Varjo. The bosmer was checking in some drawers and was clearly going to be at it for a while with the thoroughness.

“That is a little odd,” Hadvar agreed. He glanced at Ravn, seeming to hold a similar question. Ravn already knew what it was and shook her head silently shooshing him. Ambrosius smiled wistfully, before it soured.

“My father…he.. used to hire people all the time, as we had …a large turnover…death count among the staff was fairly weighty… something my father had a hand….in…I apologize…” his voice growing weaker as he spoke. His eyes glazed over, locking on the floor even as his lips grew still on their own accord.

“Let’s let it go for the time being, you can tell us when you are well and ready,” Varjo offered, finally joining them. Ambrosius nodded gratefully, taking a few breaths to calm himself.

“All done then, let’s get going,” Hadvar stated leading the group down a flight of stairs deeper into the barracks.

\--End of Chapter 2--


	4. Chapter 3: Escape Helgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the world crumbles outside the halls, our heroes travel though the deepest part of the barracks, hoping to find a way to freedom.

As the group made their way down the stairs, they found a disturbing number of skeletons strewn about the floor.

  
“The toucher chambers, gods I wish we didn’t need these…” Hadvar lamented unprovoked. As they went further down, they heard more fighting.

“The world is falling to ruin and they’re still fighting each other…” Varjo groused. The moment they stepped on the landing they jumped into the fight. After they had won the battle, the group made their way over to check on the jailer. As the rest checked in on him, Ambrosius saw a cadge at the far end of the room with a figure slumped against the back wall. He stepped over, looking inside recognizing the distinct cut of mage robes.

“Lost the keys to that ages ago…poor fellow screamed for weeks…” The jailer stated with what almost sounded like a chuckle in his voice. It sent chills down the group’s spines and soured Varjo’s stomach. Next to the body, Ambrosius could see a spell book, one with a fancy rune that let one learn the concept of a spell without reading it. He attempted to reach it through the bars, but it was just out of his reach regardless of where he stood.

“Here, give this a try,” Hadvar stated handing him a lockpick. Ambrosius wondered why he even had it but pushed the thought aside. He made short work of the lock, pulling the door open with a long creek.

“The more we’re around you the more questions I have,” Varjo stated. Ambrosius shrugged picking up the book. As he let the magic rush over him, he noticed Varjo doing something with the corps. He looked and noticed Varjo was removing the mage’s robes. He could feel his face shift in concern.

“You’re a mage, right? Sadly, this poor fellow has no need of enchanted robes at the moment…” He answered even before he was asked. Ambrosius wanted to argue but he couldn’t. With a sigh he changed into them handing the armor back to Varjo. The Bosmer carefully laid the mage down covering his face with one of the dirty rags.

“This is the best we can do for him now,” He stated before leaning against the wall next to Hadvar. Ambrosius sighed, pulling on the garment. It was far too big for his light frame and smell of unwashed bodies and mold, but at least it was warm. He could feel the magic from the robes tingle over his skin.  
As he put them on, Ravn and Varjo began looking around the room. There was nothing much beyond some bloody rags and disturbing damp tacky bones. On a small table, Ravn found a book titled “Book of Dragonborn”.

“This was always an interesting one, you read it?” She asked, flipping through the pages.

“No, but I didn’t take you for much of a reader,” Varjo stated walking up to her.

“I get that a lot…not sure why…” She mumbled closing the book and handing it to him. Varjo read through the pages.

“Blessing of Akatosh, hum, interesting,” he murmured placing the book down.

“I wonder if one will ever appear…” Hadvar added taking the book from them.

“Who knows? Whoever they are, I bet they’d be concealed and ‘holeyer than thou’, as my pa used to put it,” Ravn chuckled.

“Oh yes I can hear it, some over buffed ancient ‘nord hero’ puffing out his chest and marching through the streets going, ‘make way for the chosen of Akatosh! You are unworthy of the air I expel from my holy maw!” Varjo stated, as Ravn laughed along barely able to breath. Hadvar was chuckling as well.

“Sounds like some lieutenants I know,” he added, with an eye roll. Before anyone could respond with more than a laugh, Ambrosius finally came out. He was practically swimming in the robes, but at least the magic seemed to be doing what it was meant to do.

“You looked great, let’s go,” Ravn muttered leaning on the wall next to the jailer’s assistant. Varjo nodded leading them down a hallway filled with gibbets. The smell was unbearable, a mix of rot and must.

“This place is…rather disturbing,” he noted as they passed. Ravn glanced at him, though said nothing on the matter. They wandered down until they came to a large open platform that lead to a cave system. The area was crawling with storm cloaks.

“Well…shit…” Ravn breathed, counting at least eight, possibly more. Varjo glanced down, noticing an odd shine on the floor.

“Oil?” he breathed, looking up. Sure enough several oil lamps had broken, spilling their contents on the ground.

“Ambrosius? Think you can scare them off?” He asked, absently tapping the mage on the shoulder. The imperial glanced to where the bosmer was looking, an almost evil smile spreading across his face.

“I like how you think,” he stated readying a fire spell. The rest of the group readied to handle anything that went awry. With a gesture the oil went up in flames. Instantly, they all regretted it. The horrified screams made all four flush white as they realized that the soldiers had been covered in oil themselves. They all dashed out in an attempt to quell the flames. Some had mercifully died quickly while others had to be given the coup de grace, others still rang out war cries to avenge their fallen comrades. When the flames settled, Ambrosius and Varjo sat side be side looking out at the carnage. Flames still licked at the floors, their heat a stark contrast to the cold they felt. The air still smelled of burning flesh and scorched armor.

“that….was horrifying….and by far the worst idea I had ever had….are you alright?” Varjo asked, glance at Ambrosius. The imperial glanced up at him visibly shaken.

“If I… if I must use my magic to kill…” he finally stammered, “I need to learn how to do it fast….”

“look that was…hairy…to put it lightly… but we can’t stay here….” Ravn reminded them. Hadvar stood behind her nodding along silently. With a sigh, Varjo pulled himself to his feet, turning to help Ambrosius.

\--

After some navigating down another hallway, they found themselves walking into a cave system. There was a loud rumble as they entered, making the group dash forward as the pile of rubble came a hair’s breadth away from falling on Hadvar.

“Well at least it didn’t come down on top of us,” he stated brushing off some of the dirt.

“Us? Friend you were the one who almost got crushed, are you alright?” Ambrosius asked, the other two nodding along. Varjo noted Hadvar’s subtly surprised look.

“Maybe we should take a moment to breath,” Varjo suggested glancing around to find no apparent danger. Ravn let out a small sigh of relief and sat down on a large rock. Ambrosius began pulling at his robes in a futile attempt to make them fit. Hadvar took a breath and nodded. Varjo could see that the events of the day were starting to catch up to him. With a gentle smile, he offered the young soldier an arm. Hadvar looked at the bosmer awkwardly for a moment before relenting and letting himself be pulled into a one-armed hug. Varjo noticed Ambrosius staring at them, almost longingly. With a chuckle he waved the young man over, hugging him into his other arm. All of a sudden, he felt himself being grabbed from behind. He panicked until he realized it was Ravn. She sighed, pressing her weight against him.

“We won’t say a word,” Varjo whispered, making Hadvar breath out a laugh. They stayed for a few moments more when they heard a rumble above their heads. They made their way through the cave system until they came to a large open area with spiderwebs dripping from everywhere. They all could hear the skittering of terrifying large legs crawling around the walls.

“Spiders...what next? Giant snakes…” Hadvar mumbled pulling out his sword.

“I am far less against killing these little creeps, but we need a plan this time,” Ambrosius whispered.

“I’ll draw them,” Ravn stated, eyes locked at the center of the room, “Hadvar, Varjo, you stab them, Ambrosius, try not to light ME on fire, got it?” The rest of the group nodded before she went sprinting in with a mighty war cry.

“That woman has some serious balls…” Hadvar stated before running in after her. Varjo faltered, a tad surprised that soft spoken and polite Hadvar would use such vulgar language, until he remembered he had known the man all of perhaps an hour and half of that was running from the end of the world. He quickly shook his head and followed the nords’ lead. The smaller ones went down with little more than a good stab. The mother was a different story. Ravn reared her blade stabbed the beast in place, pressing all her weight down to keep it from getting free. Varjo and Hadvar hacked away at the soft joints hopping to reach something vital. All the while Ambrosius alternated between a steady flame and his mace, breaking open parts of the exoskeleton and burning the exposed guts underneath. Finally, it went down with a gurgled screech, reeking of dank air and burned webbing.

“Well that was rough…” Ravn stated, pulling her blade free.

“Yah, let’s keep going, I think I feel a draft,” Varjo stated, noting the cool wind blowing past him. they sped into the next room before Hadvar shot his hand out to stop them, crouching as he did. Not but a few feet in front of them was a lumbering bear. None of them had the energy to fight such a creature so they silently decided to sneak past it one at a time. Hadvar went first, making across with minimal effort. An easy feat that Ambrosius and Varjo accomplished as well. Finally, it was Ravn’s turn. She took a deep breath and began to pick her way around. Every twig snap or clack of pebbles sent her heart racing. She was nearly there when she tripped falling with a loud thud. The bear wok from it’s stooper, glancing around and sniffing the air. Ravn laid absolutely still, holding her breath even as her heartbeat in her ears. She prayed to any god who would hear that it would not notice her. If it did, she would not be able to fight back, being frozen with fear. After what felt like eternity the bear laid back down and fell asleep. With a start, Ravn dashed to her friends as fast as she was able.

“That was close,” Hadvar noted once they were down a way.

“Y-yah…” She stammered, body still shaking.

“You alright?” Varjo asked, noting her face had gone pale. Her face went stern ad she grunted and ‘aye’ out. The bosmer decided to let the matter go for the time being. The group snaked their way down a narrow hallway following light. When they surfaced, Varjo and Ambrosius stared in awe. It was bright and pristine, with trees leading to an imposing, snowcapped mountain. The cool wind brought a light smell of pine and earth, a welcome change from the dank musty cave. Before they could truly take it in the Nords grabbed them and pulled them down just as Alduin flew over them.

“that was close,” Hadvar muttered, daring to stand again.

“uh…s-sorry…I..” Ambrosius stated pulling himself to his feet.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Ravn interrupted looking over the land with a reminiscent smile. Ambrosius joined her with a head nod.

“We really made it…” Varjo added, taking his place behind them. Hadvar stood next to them silently, simply taking a moment to appreciate his home through new eyes.

“Closet town from here is Riverwood, my uncle is the blacksmith. I’m sure he’d help you guys out. It’s probably best if we split…” He began before Varjo cut in with a head shake.

“None of us are in good shape, we’ll travel with you to Riverwood, then we can split from there,” He stated, placing a hand on each of the soldier’s shoulders. Hadvar stood startled for a heat beat before letting a small smile come to his face.  
“Thank you…” He said, with a small nod.

“Well what are we waiting for, that dragon might come back,” Ambrosius stated, taking the lead.

“Last one there is horker dung,” Ravn added dashing after him. The two men laughed. Varjo then placed a hand on his shoulder.

“you heard the lady. And I don’t know about you but, I’d rather not be horker dung. Let’s go see your uncle,” Varjo nodded him along. With smile they sprinted after their companions, making their way down the mountain to the city bellow.

\--End of chapter 3--


	5. Chapter 4: Travel to Riverwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes finally get a moment to recuperate before they leave to warn Whiterun of the coming danger

After they sprinted for a moment, the group settled into a brisk walk. The roads were quiet, save for the occasional wolf prowling by. The group felt safe enough to begin talking about fighting strategies. They almost didn’t notice when Hadvar froze, looking over the trees to some old ruins.

“See that old ruin up there? That’s Bleekfalls Borrow, used to have nightmares about the place, Draugr coming down and climbing in my window,” He stated jogging back up to them.

“Draugr?…say what now?” Varjo asked, looking quite concerned.

“It’s a kind of undead…more like a curse than reanimation as it were,” Ambrosius stated, much to the groups surprise. He glanced back and shrugged, “My friend mentioned them, after he…he had a bad spook.”

“Wasn’t near any borrows growing up, but my pa told me stories about them growing up, da use to yell at him every time he did because he was the one who had to deal with me crying in the middle of the night,” Ravn chuckled, starting to move along.

“Wait your pa and your da are two separate people?” Ambrosius asked, his eyes wide.

“Aye?” Ravn stated as if it were common knowledge.

“That explains…so much,” Varjo added with a sigh. Ambrosius nodded in agreement.

“Oh yah, I have to Pas, one’s a nord, I call him pa, the other is a dunmer, call him da,” She clarified as she readjusted her sword. She smile calmly, but began to fidget with a piece of her armor in agitation.

“That explains your name,” Hadvar stated, before looking confused, “but why not take your nord father’s name?”

“When I was of age, we all talked it over, and this is what we settled on,” She snipped. Varjo realized she was about done with the subject. He wracked his brain for something else to talk about when Ravn asked, “What about your parents?” Varjo jumped on the change of subject with a smile.

“My mother died when I was small, so it’s just been me and my father for a while,” He said with a casual shrug, “We’re pretty close. He knew I wasn’t long for Vallenwood long before I did.”

“So, did he just…kick you out?” Ambrosius inquired, sounding slightly horrified. Varjo looked at him in kind.

“Uh no, it was more like…permission to leave…to find a place that suited me better, with the understanding that I was always welcome home if things didn’t work out,” Varjo stated, finding himself distressed that it wasn’t obvious to his traveling companion. Before Varjo could ask Hadvar held out his arm nodding his head towards the stones.

"These are the Guardian Stones, three of the thirteen ancient standing stones that dot Skyrim's landscape. Go ahead, see for yourself," he stated standing back a bit. Each member found themselves walking up to one of the three stones.

Varjo, The Thief.

Ravn, The Warrior.

Ambrosius, The Mage.

They each touched a stone, feeling it’s power rush through them as lights shot to the sky.

“Interesting choices, Varjo, yours is a bit of a surprise,” Hadvar stated as they walked back up to him.

“I fight like a rogue, but I keep my hands to myself, if that is what you are inferring, much less likely to lose them you see,” Varjo stated with a shrug. Hadvar gave a small nod of approval with a quiet, “makes sense, let’s keep moving.” Shortly after they got moving again Hadvar looked up at them as if he had had a sudden thought.

“Listen, as far as I'm concerned you've already earned your pardon. But until we get that confirmed by General Tullius, just stay clear of other Imperial Soldiers and avoid any complications, all right?" He said carefully, concern painting his voice.

“Sounds like a plan,” Ambrosius panted back with a shrug.

“From what I’m picking up, you are the only one who could probably get away with murder as far as the imperials are concerned,” Ravn said with a smirk. Ambrosius once again turned a deep shade of red.

“I-I am trying to put those…those nights be….in the past…” he stammered narrowly avoiding an inuendo. Ravn opened her mouth to pry further, but was stopped when she felt Varjo place a hand on her shoulder.

“you both will have to face your pasts eventually, but perhaps he should be allowed to stop running on his terms,” Varjo half scolded. He could see her face go pale as the realization settled in. He could tell she was remembering a few of her own skeletons, but in keeping with his own advice he let it go. He reached out, placing an arm over her shoulder, “perhaps you have something to say to out mage friend?”

“Oh..uh…erh…sorry, I’ll let it go…for now….” She said pursing her lips.

“I’ll accept that…for now…” Ambrosius teased back. The pair began laughing.

“We’re almost there, look! You can almost see the sawmill!” Hadvar called out breaking into a run. The rest of the group fell in, snaking their way out of the trees down a now well-traveled pathway.  
\--  
The group fell back into a walk just outside the gate. They could hear wolves scratching around but they seemed unwilling to attack a large group. When they entered an old woman began to cry out, Ravn and the boys tensed until they heard her shout

“Dragon! I saw a Dragon!” They didn’t have much time to pay her notice as followed Hadvar into town.

“Things look quite enough here. Come on. There’s my uncle,” He said walking to the smithy, “Uncle Alvor! Hello!” The nord man looked up from his work, an easy smile coming to his face.

“Hadvar? What are you doing here? Are you on leave…” he began to say before noticing how singed and tattered his nephew looked, “Shor’s bones! What happened to you, boy?” the three stood back allowing them to talk.

“Shh..Uncle, please. Keep your voice down. I'm fine but we should go inside to talk,” Hadvar breathed leaning in close. Alvor glanced at the rest of the group looking more and more distressed by the second.

“What’s going on? Who are these people?” He asked, looking between them.

“They’re friends, saved my life in fact, come on I'll explain everything, but we need to go inside,” Hadvar gently urged, walking up the steps.  
Alvor nodded, “Okay okay, come inside then, Sigred will get you something to eat and you can tell me all about it.” They each gave a quite word of thanks as they followed him inside. With a such a large group, the house was crowded but they all were elated to be resting. Alvor called for his wife as they all found places to put their weary and scorched bodies down. Ravn laid out on the floor, breathing slowly to calm herself, while Varjo politely sat on a chair next to Hadvar. Ambrosius glanced around, before sheepishly leaning in a corner. Both the other two could see he was shaking but before they could say anything, they heard a voice call up from the cellar. A blond woman about Alvor’s age came walking up the stairs. Varjo Quickly assumed that she was Sigred.

“Hadvar! We've been so worried about you! come you folk must be hungry sit down, I’ll get you something to eat,” She offered walking to the fire pit.

“Oh I appreciate the offer, but I don’t need anything,” Varjo stated awkwardly. Even if he was hungry he didn’t had the stomach to keep any of it down. Glancing around he noted that the rest of the group likely felt the same. She nodded, sitting down next to her nephew, and placing an arm around him in a comforting hug.

“Now then boy. what is the big mystery? What are you doing here looking like you lost an argument with a cave bear?” Alvor asked looking them all over.

“If only it were just a cave bear,” Ravn moaned from the floor. Varjo shot her a stern glance, then looked back at Hadvar.

“Sorry, do continue…” He apologized.

“Right…. I don’t know here to start…” Hadvar stated, “you know I was assigned to General Tullius?” The couple nodded, looking more concerned by the moment. We were stopped in Helgan when we were attacked…by a dragon.”  
Alvor’s eyes went wide even as he stammered, “A dragon?! That's ridiculous…you aren't drunk, are you boy?”

“It’s true…” Varjo interjected, “I got a little too close and personal with it myself.”

“Husband let them tell their story,” Sigred scolded, knotting her brow.  
  
“Not much more to it,” Ravn grunted, finally sitting up.

“Dragon flew down and knocked the place,” Hadvar said, his shoulder’s slumping, “I don't know if anyone else made it out alive. I doubt I would have made it out myself of it not for my friends here.”

“and us you,” Varjo said placing a hand on Hadvar’s free shoulder. Before anyone could add anything Ambrosius pulled himself from the corner wither a quiet, “I….I’m sorry…..I need to be alone…” Then ducking into the basement. Hadvar and Alvor continued talking as Sigred stood to follow him. However she was stopped when she saw a little headshake from Varjo.

“I’ll check in on him in a bit,” He said softly, “from what I understand he was fairly sheltered before this, and as he said may want to be alone to process this.” He could tell what he said was churning in her head for a moment. Then she gave a small, understanding nod.

“I see,” She said sitting back down.

“As I said I’m glad to help however I can…” Alvor reiterated when Ambrosius was out of sight.

“Oh…thank you…” Varjo said sheepishly, feeling bad for the lack of attention he had given the conversation.

“But I need your help, we need your help” Alvor implored, “The Jarl needs to know  
about…this Riverwood is defenseless….We need to get to Jarl Balguuf in Whiterun to send whatever soldiers he can…”

“That we can do,” Varjo softly interjected.

“Here,” Ravn said laying out her map, “if you can mark it we’ll head over right away.” As the blacksmith marked, he pointed out several locations.

“Cross the river then head north, you’ll see it just past the falls,” He said placing the charcoal aside.

“Thank you, we’ll get these troops to you as fast as we can,” Ravn said rolling up her map.

“No thank you,” He said placing his large hand on top of hers, “for everything…”

“I’ll go, collect our mage,” Varjo said as he began walking down the stairs.  
\--  
As he made his way down, he could hear almost inaudible sobs from the far side of the room. He padded over finding Ambrosius tucked behind a barrel. The mage looked even smaller than he was, curled into a ball crying quietly into his knees.

“Events of the week starting to catch up to you?” He asked tenderly. The mage jumped, his tears stopping momentarily. They stated at each other for what felt like hours. Varjo kept his face calm and open. After a moment Ambrosius nodded, accompanied with a renewed bout of sobs. Varjo knew there was nothing he could say that would sooth this. The imperial had lost his home, his identity, and many of his friends. Moreover, he was able to watch the initial destruction Alduin brought. Varjo himself wondered if the three of them would be seeing the damned scaly face in their nightmares for a time. Without a sound he reached forward, pulling the young man into his arms, holding him with all his strength. Ambrosius froze for half a breath before pressing his weight forward, melting into the embrace, continuing to sob. They sat together for some time before the imperial finally pushed back, rubbing his swollen eyes with his dirty sleeve.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Varjo asked softly. Ambrosius looked down, seeming to contemplate. After some time, he shook his head with a quiet, “no…” Varjo smiled sympathetically and nodded.

“Alright…Ravn and I are headed to the hold capital…to warn them about Alduin…” Varjo said, as he stood, “do you want to join us?” Ambrosius nodded almost immediately. “Alright, let’s go collect her, pick up supplies and get going,” He said offering a hand to the mage. Ambrosius smiled taking his hand.

“let’s go…”  
\--  
When they came upstairs, they found everyone had gone outside to the forge. With a shug they went out to find that the Alvor and his family were sitting around listening to a story Ravn was telling. She was sitting on the worktable, holding a young girl in her lap. Hadvar leaned against the side of the house, chuckling about something.

“So were you able to your da put out?” the little girl asked.

“Dorthe, I doubt she would be telling us this if they didn’t,” Hadvar laughed.

Ravn simply laughed, ruffling the Dorthe’s hair, “yes, we got him out, and once we did, he looked at me and pa and said, ‘daelha, when I said this shirt was so stained and torn, I may as well burn it, I had not meant it literally’…” The entire family began laughing.

“I should meet your pa someday! I think we would have plenty of stories to share!” Alvor wheezed, wiping a tear from his eye. Ravn’s smile dropped for a beat before she chuckled out a half hearted, “aye, you two would get off great…”

“I do apologize, but I have finally brought Ambrosius around and we ought to get a move on,” Varjo said, genuinely wishing they could spend more time, “is there a place we can buy supplies?”

“oh, the Riverwood Trader, just down the road,” Sigred stated pointing in the proper direction.

“Thank you,” He said before turning to Hadvar, “I think, this is where our paths separate, friend.” Hadvar gave a sad smile.

“Aye, I need to go to solitude and check in with Tulius,” He said, also directing it to his family.

“Per…perhaps we’ll meet…meet again…” Ambrosius offered.

“Perhaps we well,” Hadvar agreed.  
\--  
Upon Sigred’s direction they hustled over to the general goods store, discussing what they needed on the way.

“Warm clothing, potions, and food that travels well,” Varjo rattled off.

“Also, spell books if they have them…” Ambrosius added sheepishly.

“And lockpicks…”Ravn added.

“Alright,” Varjo said, making a mental note, “that isn’t much and, save for the books, it shouldn’t cost much…” As he finished saying this the three heard shouting on the other side of the door.

“I said no! No adventures, No theatrics, No thief chasing!” the voice from the other side boomed.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” Ravn muttered.

“Me too…let’s get this over with….” Varjo agreed, opening the door.

\--End of chapter 4--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long!! things have been a little crazy lately but it sounds like there is a bit of calm in this storm  
> i want to thank GG Brotherhood and xfactor1111 on youtube for the walk through videos, so i could get the dislodge right


	6. Chapter 5: the Golden claw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes had every intention to travel to Whiterun...until they tried to resupply....

As they walked in, they saw two imperials arguing furiously with each other, but stopped when they noticed them.

“Oh a customer…” the shopkeep said under his breath, “sorry you had to hear that…”

“it’s alright, people argue when stress happens,” Ravn said looking the shelves up and down.

“Maybe we should come back?” Varjo offered, noting the looming tension.

“I don't know what you overheard, but the Riverwood trader is still open feel free to shop,” The shopkeeper said soothing over his frazzled voice.

“Thank you,” Varjo said as he turned to a shelf full of healing potions.

“What happened? ....If you don’t mind me asking…. That is….” Ambrosius asked, not realizing what monstrosity he had released on the group.

“We do have a bit of a…break in. But we still have plenty to sell. Robbers were only after one thing,” the shopkeep said awkwardly looking around for other customers.

“And what would that be?” Varjo asked trotting up next to Ambrosius.

“An ornament, solid gold in the shape of a Dragon's claw…” he described holding his hands to indicate the size.

“I guess, we could help get it back,” Varjo offered bringing up the potions. Before anyone could protest the shopkeeper perked up.

“You could? I've got some coin coming in from my last shipment it's yours if you can bring my claw back,” he said, talking over anything they three had to say on how long it might take or the fact that they needed supplies, “if you're going to catch those thieves, we should had a bleak falls Barrow, northeast of town.” Again the group tried to tell them what was happening but was interrupted by the woman across the room.

“That’s your plan, Lucan?” she scoffed.

“Yes. So now you don't have to go, do you?” Lucan snapped back smugly. Both siblings were ignoring the three’s pleads to be listened to.

“Well, I think your helpers here need I guide,” She snapped back cocking her head back. Lucan’s face fell as he began to stammer before conceding.

“Oh by the eight, Fine! But only to the edge of town!” With a smug smile the girl walked out of the shop, expecting them to follow.

“What are you doing standing around, go!” Lucan said shooing them out the door.

“B-but…we have no healing potions….” Ambrosius stammered as they left.

\--

After a short walk the three stopped along the snowy ridge to plan their rout.

“So…it’s cold, we have no supplies and we are torn between two quests…” Varjo began with a huff.

“Si….” Ambrosius added dejectedly.

“Well as we got a bit higher I could see over the ridge, and things seem quite,” Ravn said, trying to see better, “but I can’t tell for sure….”

“Well, there is that ruined tower over there,” Ambrosius said pointing to one that almost melded into the mountainside.

“Well... it’s a plan…” Ravn said with a shrug. With a sigh they all silently agreed and began making their way over. As they came closer, Varjo heard hustling a bustling about. He wasn’t sure whether or not they were friendly be he wasn’t going to be taking any chances. With a hard jerk, he yanked the others down and out of sight.

“What was that…?” Ambrosius started to say before Ravn slapped her hand over her mouth.

“Bandits…”She clarified with a huff.

“Maybe we can avoid them?” Varjo asked hopefully.

“Not one step further!” one of the bandits shouted at them.

“Uh…sorry…” Ambrosius stated sheepishly to the others. Varjo stood up slowly keeping his hands visible.

“This isn’t going to work,” Ravn whispered, though she also didn’t dissuade him either.

“Look, we’re just passing through, we don’t want to…” before he could finish an arrow flew past his head. Ambrosius reflexively shot back a fireball in retaliation.

“Well wasn’t much of a conversation anyway!” Ravn shouted running ahead, sword drawn. Varjo was close on her trail, swords drawn. Ravn engaged the first heavily armored man, letting Varjo run past her to engage the archer. Behind them, Ambrosius shot fire and lightning trying to control the situation. Once there was no one left standing the group stood back and observed the carnage.

“Is this what we are now…killers?” Ambrosius said softly.

“No, we made it clear we wanted to walk away, we gave them a chance,” Varjo said, “but I wish it hadn’t come to this…they were still people…”

“Yes, people who made it clear they would kill without a second thought,” Ravn said, picking up on of their coin pouches, “but people none the less.”

“Silver lining, we are able to get some supplies,” Ambrosius sighed.  
Varjo echoed the imperial, before he climbed to the top of the tower looking over in the direction of Whiterun. As they suspected, the area looked quiet and rather not on fire.

“We should be able to go to the barrows, without causing issue to the capital,” Varjo shouted down.

“Good we can get moving then,” Ravn said placing the rest of the potions in her bag.

“We’re going to have to kill again aren’t we…?” Ambrosius asked.

“I appreciate your conscious and trust us we are feeling the same,” Varjo said placing a hand on each shoulder, “but right now what we need to do is to attempt to defuse, fight if we must then move on, we can talk through it later.”

“I heard as much from soldiers I was with, never thought it would be something I would have to engage myself…” Ambrosius sighed with a nod, though Varjo could see it wasn’t sitting well with him.

“Remember what you said in Helgan, learn to do it fast, so there is no pain,” Ravn said over her shoulder. The boys froze, glancing at each other.

“You heard the lady, hit the books,” Varjo teased. Ambrosius found himself chuckling.

“Yes ma’am,” He saluted, immediatly plopping down and opening his only spell book. Varjo laughed, Scooping the young man into over his shoulder. Ambrosius playfully complained through fits of giggles.

“Well…it is kind of what I had said….” Ravn said with a shrug.

\--

At some point, they allowed Ambrosius to continue on his own two feet, allowing the group to creep up to the barrows as silently as they could.

“It’s crawling with them,” Varjo noted, watching a kajit pacing at the top of the stairs.

“I doubt they’ll give it over willingly…” Ambrosius added, hesitantly holding up his hand.

“Aim for the neck…”Ravn said standing up. The moment she did arrows began whizzing by her head. Varjo waited until she was halfway up, allowing her to get a head start as he was faster. After the bandits were focused on her he ran up after her, Ambrosius close on his tail. As they skittered around the field there was some semblance or a plan though most of the time they were lucky to avoid striking each other. After what felt like hours, they had finally gotten the bandits down.

“well, maybe one of them has it?” Varjo offered, being more hopful than he knew he should. Without a word the group began to look around checking pockets and looking through chests. After they had combed the place, they realized it had been futile.

“Great it’s not here…” Ravn huffed, pocketing some gold.

“They must have it deeper in the borrows,” Varjo suggested.

“Great…this should be fun…” Ambrosius sighed.  
\--  
The door was almost too loud as they made their way into the barrows. They could hear a pair of bandits talking over a fire further inside the room. They seemed to be carrying one about their leader, and not in a kind tone.

“Let’s go,” Varjo whispered crouching forward. They had hoped to move past them deeper into the barrows, but Ravn tripped over the body of a fallen bandit. His iron armor made a loud clanking sound as she did.  
The two around the fire jumped up, shouting “Who’s there?!” Ravn stood up with a start holding her hands up.

“I’m not looking for a fight,” She said, arms still up but within reach of her sword.

“Then what are you here for?” The woman snipped back curling her lip.

“w-I was hired to find a golden claw that had been stolen from a local shop keep,” She said with a stern confidence.

“…Not to…clear us out?” the man asked, lowering his bow.

“No, your friends outside refused to hear us out, but realistically, I’m not opposed to letting you walk away from this,” Ravn said, finally lowering her arms to shrug. The two bandits looked at each other then back at Ravn.

“They weren’t our friends, and nothing here is worth fighting that giant spider in the basement,” the woman said, scowling.

“Ok well, do you want to stay here or were you guys just posted on watch,” Ravn asked relaxing. Varjo and Ambrosius held their breaths. They had thought it was a good move not to reveal them at first, but not it was getting harder to stay quiet.

“Please…hurry this along,” Varjo thought, holding his breath.

“Nah, we’ll just grab our stuff and go, there’s this little hole in the wall place in Riften, we’d rather be,” The man said scooping up his bags.

“Ok, well travel safe,” Ravn said with an awkward wave.

“Adventure well,” the woman called back. Once they were gone the boys slid out of their hiding places, Simultaneously taking a deep breath.

“Well…that went better than expected…” Varjo said, rolling the kink out of his shoulder.

“Yah, guess we have to go further in….and face another spider,” Ambrosius said with a sigh.

“It could be worse, at least we know it’s coming, could you imagine what would happen if we weren’t prepared?” Ravn laughed. The other two joined in, if not a bit awkwardly.

“Hey they left their chest,” Ambrosius said kneeling in front of it. He made short work of the locks, opening the lid.

“Alright I must know, how did you come to be a master lockpick,” Ravn asked leaning against the wall.

“I was curious about that myself,” Varjo said, trying to see inside. Ambrosius pulled out a set of iron armor that looked about Ravn’s size and handed it to her, while handing Varjo some of the potions and the gold for their collective pouched. Ravn looked it over, nodded and went behind a pillar to change.

“Can you still hear me? Because I’m-I’m not saying this twice…” Ambrosius asked her.

“Aye!” She shouted back. He let out a long sigh, trying to find the right words.

“My father, he was always controlling, especially where I went and who I talked to,” he said, shaking his head, “I didn’t even speak Tamriellic until I was older. Anyway, as I grew I began getting rebellious, as a child my father only had to tell me firm words and little fairy stories to keep me leashed, but as a teen I became…curious…of the outside world”

“Let me guess, you used to sneak out,” Ravn said coming back around.

“Exactly, so he started locking me in,” Ambrosius said, an almost vulpine grin spreading on his face, “so I learned to pick the locks, bribe guards and take advantage of my freedom among men who disliked my-my…..father….” As he finished, something almost like guilt washed over his face. Varjo reached out placing an arm around his shoulders, giving him a small squeeze.

“Don’t be ashamed of what brought you here, you’re learning,” He whispered warmly. Ambrosius smiled, looking up shyly.

“Thanks...uh…hey, I think that bandit’s armor will fit you,” Ambrosius said pointing to one of the men laying across a table.

“I think you’re right,” Varjo agreed with a chuckle.  
\--  
The group made their way through long empty hallways until they came to a wide room. They could hear footsteps ahead of them, so they took to the shadows. As they peeked in, they saw a bandit walking up to a lever and pulling, only to be immediately slain by a barrage of arrows. The three froze staring at what had just happened.

“So, uh…. I guess there’s a trick to it….” Ambrosius offered, then began walking in. as they looked they saw three obelisks with of the far side. Ravn broke off looking around the room Varjo and Ambrosius looked them over, determining that they could spin.

“Alright, we need to set them in the right order, but what could…?” Varjo began to ask just as he looked up to see Ravn pointing to a spot above the door. The boys joined her seeing that there were three reliefs on the wall that matched the obelisks.

“oh…” Varjo stated sheepishly. They made short work of the puzzle opening, tentatively pulling the lever to the gates flying open.

“I’m glad they did, but why would anyone set it up like that?” Ravn asked shaking her head.

“Perhaps it was not meant to keep someone out, but rather something in,” Ambrosius offered. There was a thoughtful silence before the group silently decided to move on.  
\--  
The further they went it the more webs they saw about. They could hear someone shouting names in the room ahead of them.

“I think, that’s our guy…” Varjo sighed, hacking through the webbing covering the door.

“And he sounds like he’s in trouble…” Ambrosius added. When the webbing was clear they burst into the room weapons drawn.

“Cut me down! Hurry! Before it comes back!” the dark elf barked, pulling against his sticky restraints. Before anyone could react, a giant frost spire descended upon them.

“It’s just another big spider, and it’s already injured, we can do this,” Varjo said readying his blades. As they hopped the beast went down relatively quickly. When the body stopped twitching, then walked over to the entangled elf.

“So, you’re the one who took the claw?” Varjo asked, crossing his arms.

“Yes yes, I’m a bad man, now cut me down!” the elf snapped.

“Not until you give us the claw,” Ravn growled, her lip curling. The elf let out a long aggravated sigh.

“Does it look like I can give it to you?!” he yelled, face flushing.

“He…he has a point….” Ambrosius said, awkwardly looking at the other two. Varjo wanted to retort but there was no point. With a sigh he walked up to the elf drawing his knife.

“We just want the claw, we all can walk away from this., understand?” Varjo asked in a tired tone. The elf nodded vigorously. Varjo nodded, before making short work of the binds. The elf fell to the floor with a loud thud.Before anyone could help him, he jumped off screaming, “Like I would ever share the treasure with you!” The three stood stunned for a moment before realizing he was getting away.

“We don’t want the treasure! We just need the claw back!” Ravn called after him. Before he could get too far head the group heard a clunk then a crash. They caught up with him seeing he had attempted to run through a spiked wall, and failed miserably.

“We….we did try to stop him,” Ambrosius muttered helplessly. Varjo let out a deep sigh and a shrug.

“Wonder what all that treasure nonsense he was spouting about?” Ravn mused, glancing around the chamber.

“Perhaps we….should….find out…” Ambrosius agreed, getting distracted by something on the near wall.  
Varjo nodded in agreement, “maybe he left a journal or a plan of attack?” He was about to kneel and examine the body for clues, when Ambrosius waved him to stop. He looked up seeing both his traveling companions were pressing a single finger to their lips pointing at one of the hall’s slots. Varjo glanced over to see a dead body. He was about to ask what the problem was when the body began to stir. He could hear several others beginning to do the same

“Damnit….draugers….” Ravn breathed, drawing her sword. The other two follows suit, preparing for the onslaught that was to come.

\--End of chapter 5--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you xfactor1111 once again for you walk through


	7. Chapter 6: into the Barrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes are shocked to learn that the barrows held more mysteries than they ever could anticipate, not to mention a chanting wall in the middle of a crypt.

The Three braced back to back hearing the undead shambling in all directions.

“This isn’t going to be the same as the last few times…”Ravn stated striking one down.

“We just need to stay together and not….” Varjo started before he saw Ambrosius being dragged off be two of them. He attempted to burn their hands away but with little success.

“They… don’t feel pain…at all!” He called back, attempting to use flames while he pulled himself to his feet. Barely an ember hit it’s mark in the attempt, but he had to try. Varjo looked over the places Ambrosius had already scorched finding them still aflame and spreading.

“No but they’re flammable! Keep at it!” Varjo called striking one to the floor. Ambrosius didn’t skip a beat, turning his flame on the monstrosities’ face. It recoiled attempting to put itself out even as Ravn struck it down with a sickening crunch. They three glanced at the carnage around them.

“Alright, perhaps in the future…we avoid waking the corpses…..” Ravn stammered, Ambrosius nodding in agreement.

“Easier said than done most likely,” Varjo sighed, walking over to the dunmer. He rifled through his bag until he came upon the claw. He turned it over in his hands, seeing the animals imprinted in the metal.

“How strange…it doesn’t seem like a treasure worth dying over….” he murmured, passing it to his companions. Ambrosius looked it over, shaking his head and passing it to Ravn.

“He did sound like he was looking for a treasure rather than protecting one…Maybe it’s some kind of key?” She inquired, running her fingers over the scratches.

“That could be, but to unlock what?” Ambrosius asked in return.

“Perhaps that is what we need to find out,” Varjo said placing it in his bag. “What about the dragon?” Ambrosius inquired, looking back to where they had come.

“It can’t be too much further inside, right?” Ravn stated, looking forward, “besides, I read somewhere there tend to back doors to these kinds of ruins.”

“Alright, let’s go then,” Varjo said, standing properly.

\--

With a little hesitation the group pushed forward. The next chamber was much like the first, though this time they were far more prepared. Ambrosius lit them on fire while the other two slashed them down. Finally, they came to a large chamber with a door at the opposite end. Set in the door were three large rings with carvings of animals affixed to each one. In the center was a slot with holes that were just the right size for the claw.

“Whoah…” Ambrosius breathed wandering to one of the many carvings that lined the halls.

“we’ll get started on this, he can join us when he’s done,” Varjo said without skipping a beat. Ravn nodded falling in next to him. They walked over to the door, looking over every detail.

“Well, try it first then work from there?” Ravn said nervously. Varjo shrugged, pulling out the claw and inserting it. As they suspected the key wouldn’t turn, instead simply making a harsh scratching sound before spitting the claw back at them.

“Looks like we need to find the right combination….” She sighed, her shoulder’s slumping. They quickly worked out a system where Ravn would turn the wheels while Varjo checked off every combination they had done. They had gotten through all the combinations with the moth on the top when Ambrosius finally joined them.

“sorry…” He said awkwardly. “No worries, now let’s get through this,” Varjo said pointing to the next line up. Ambrosius knotted his brow.

“that’s going to take hours….hours we may not have….” He said taking the claw from Varjo. The others watched as he looked it over carefully, turning the heavy claw.

Finally, he looked up at them and simply stated, “bear, moth owl.” The others winced looking between him and the claw.

“It’s…it’s on the claw…friends….” He said sheepishly showing them. Raven was about to protest but shrugged with a sigh. She walked over turning the dials to the correct position. Once they were set Ambrosius put the claw in its place. The entire wall began to creek and the dials all spun to owl before slowly falling open. The three stood there awkwardly.

“That is by far…the most moronic door system I have ever seen….” Varjo said otherwise unmoving. Ambrosius nodded in agreement, clearly surprised it had worked as well.

“Look, we can talk about this later, for now, let’s move on and get through this,” Ravn sighed even as she began pushing forward.

“Right we…we’ve dallied too long already…” Ambrosius agreed even as he and Varjo trotted after her. -- They walked up a small set of stairs to what appeared to be a large natural cave. At the far end was a wall covered in carvings, next to a table and what Varjo assumed was a crypt. They walked across the room narrowly dodging a cloud of bats. As they moved to the ancient carved stairs, they all began hearing an ominous chant. Ambrosius froze in his place.

“what’s that?” he asked looking around nervously. The other two stopped as well listening carefully.

“it sounds like it’s coming from the…wall? Some of the words are glowing!” Ravn shouted running up to it. Varjo and Ambrosius ran ahead to stop her only find their vision growing blurry as the ominous light bathed them as well. They tried to pull away, but it was no use, it had them trapped in place. Each felt as if they were drowning as the world grew dark around them. A thought, a feeling, began rushing through them. It was as if they were experiencing a on old idea completely anew. It touched their souls in a different way, but it all came to the same conclusion.

_“Force….”_ The thought rang in their heads all at once.

And just as suddenly as it came the light dissipated, leaving them shaken and confused. They all gasped in a breath as the color began rushing back into their faces. Before anyone could attempt to comprehend what had happened the sarcophagus behind them burst open. The three turned as quickly as they were able fumbling with their weapons. they were still attempting when the drauger leaned back and shouted at them. To their horror though it was no war cry. The sound burst forth throwing them against the wall. Ravn was the first to her feet, charging forward and swinging at the undead. They were seemingly matched blow for blow leaving them in a momentary stand still. The only thing to break it was Varjo, who was not far behind. Ambrosius attempted to cast his spells, only to find his mana drained after a few moments. Still it was enough, the flames continued where his strength couldn’t, whittling down the undead before him. Before the drauger could shout again the group managed to cut him down in a glory of flames and steel. However, the three did not feel joy or pride, simply more confusion. Numbly, Ravn began searching the corps over, as if it was all she could think to do. Not knowing what else to do, the boys joined her looking over the tables and searching the chest. After what felt like an eternity Ravn sat back looking over an oddly shaped tile.

“Fus…” She said almost casually. The boys looked at her.

“You got that as well huh…?” Varjo asked, looking at Ambrosius as he nodded in agreement, “this a normal thing around here?” Ravn shook her head.

“I hope it isn’t some kind of curse….” Ambrosius stated, placing a potion in one of their bags.

“Doubt it,” Ravn stated, standing up, passing him the stone.

“Perhaps it has something to do with Alduin?” Varjo asked reaching to take the stone from Ambrosius, “we were all present for his return….?” “

Divines I hope not, I don’t want to be bound to that nightmare too!” Ravn protested, her lips curling into a snarl. Ambrosius had gone noticeably quiet.

“Any thoughts on the matter?” Varjo asked him. “Hum…oh yes, maybe it was simply passing of knowledge,” He suggested opening the bag for Varjo. The other two cocked their heads.

“Well, we do it now with the…the spell books, what if this is a ….older version of that spell?” He mused, tripping on his words. The other two thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

“We’ll go with that for now,” Varjo said picking up their bag, “for now we must push on.”

\--

As they predicted, going forward lead them out of the barrows. As they looked up at the sky, they realize they had only been in couple of hours, the sun only just beginning to set. Once they found their bearings, they realized that they would have to loop through Riverwood to get back to the road.

“Oh…this is going to be awkward….” Ravn noted, realizing they were supposed to be getting help for the town. Quickly as they could they dashed through town, pounded on the trader’s door, swapped the claw for their reward and were on their way before they were noticed. They walked through the night into the next morning, in an attempt to make up for lost time. The sun was just coming over the hill to the farms bellow. The area should have been peaceful enough, even with the dragons, but something was off. Just a head there was a giant terrorizing the people in one of the fields. A small group of mercenaries were trying to stop it, but things looked harry.

“They need help!” Ravn exclaimed drawing her sword. Before either of them could stop her, she charged ahead. As she drew closer, she swung her sword letting it fall on the Giant’s calf. The being fell to one knee with a howl, only cut off with a well-placed arrow. The boys arrived just in time to see it fall to its side with an earth-shaking thud. Ambrosius doubled onto over, his face red and panting, resting his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

“Ravn, can give us a bit more warning next time? I may be able to keep up with you, but look at poor Ambrosius,” Varjo scolded, motioning to the mage.

“sorry, there really wasn’t time for that,” She said with a shrug. Varjo opened his mouth but realized she was right, closing it again with a nod. He started to say something when he was cut off by a large nord woman walking up.

“That was pretty impressive, you would probably make a good shield sister with a bit of training,” She said looking Ravn up and down.

“Shield sister? As in the companions?” she asked eyes going wide. Varjo and Ambrosius glanced at each other, then back at the woman.

“Hello I’m Varjo, this is Ravn and Ambrosius,” Varjo said stepping forward.

“Alea, this is Ria and this is Farkas,” Alea said nodding to each respectively. Varjo glanced at Ravn to see her eyes were locked on Farkas, her face taking on a light pink hue. He sighed with a half-smile, then looked back at Alea.

“Forgive us, we’re outsiders and are not currently aware of the major factions in this part of Tamriel,” he said with a shrug,

“So I take it you’ve never heard of the companions?” she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“I have but…but only in…in passing…from a friend that is….” Ambrosius stammered slowly shrinking back as Alea burned her gaze into his skull. Varjo stepping in front of the mage casually, crossing his arms over his chest.

“As you were saying?” Ravn said attempting to defuse the situation. The woman looked back at her with a half-smile.

“You should head up you jorvasker, we could use a strong arm like you,” She said nodding back to at Whiterun.

“Oh…I mean….I would love to...but..” Ravn looked torn between her duties and her desires. Varjo hated to see her like this and most certainly didn’t want her to lose this opportunity. With a small shift, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

“What I think she’s trying to say is we are in the midst of an important quest at the moment, but she will consider it after,” He said as politely as he could muster. Alea looked between them then nodded.

"I see,” She said turning to her companions, “let’s head back, I think we could all use a drink.” The other two gave grunts of agreement, Ria following behind her. Farkas hung back, wandering over to her. Varjo dropped her hand to his blade, feeling the heat of Ambrosius’ fire spell crackle next to him. He loomed over her giving her a stern look. She stood tall, trying not to appear intimidated.

“You fight good, you should join us,” He said then walked after the others without waiting for as much as a response. She let out a soft breath, her face going pink again.

“What a man…” she breathed, the boys nodding in agreement. The froze, glancing at each other, giving a knowing smile as they turned back to her.

“Shall we continue on?” Varjo asked, staring to walk toward the city. The others fell in next to him and together, they dashed to the city gate, only to be stopped by a city guard. The three froze.

“Halt! The city is closed with the Dragons about! Official business only,” he barked.

“Oh…this cannot be good….” Ravn breathed.

\--End of chapter 6--


	8. Chapter 7: Dragons Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes finally make their way to Whiterun, hoping to finally finish their quest and move on with their lives, but life has a way of showing that things are rarely that simple....

“We have new from Helgan about the dragon attack,” Varjo said stepping forward. The guard looked the three up and down, then taking a less than subtle sniff.

“They sure smell like they’ve been through an attack….” The other guard muttered going back to his post. The first guard looked back at them with a huff.

“Fine! But I’ll be keeping an eye on you,” He groused stepping aside. The three dashed past him into the city. They noticed an imperial talking to a blacksmith. She seemed flustered, something about not being able to make an order that large. However, the group knew they had fooled around enough and dashed through the town square. They received plenty of stares and half glances as the dashed to the well.

“I’m guessing the Jarl is up there?” Ambrosius asked looking at the building up the stairs. Varjo was about to answer when he felt a small hand attempting to reach into his pocket. He turned sharply, snatching the small arm. He glanced down to see a young imperial girl with large blue doe eyes and long blond hair. Her green dress was dirty and tattered. She stared at him, frozen. His traveling companions seemed to be too busy with the other shop keeps to notice what was happening

 _“Likely for the best,”_ he thought. Varjo let out a soft breath of laughter and knelt to her level, still holding her hand. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a septem.

“If you needed the coin, all you needed to do was ask,” He said placing it in her hand.

“Oh…thank you….divines bless your kind heart,” She said in a tone only a child who had practiced the line a hundred times could. He took out a second and looked her in the eye. “I’ll give you another if you can confirm something for me,” He said showing it to her.

“Uh alright…” she said nervously. He nodded up palace on the ridge.

“Is that where the Jarl lives?” he asked. She looked at where he was indicating, then back at him.

“Dragon’s reach? Yah he lives there,” She confirmed, shifting awkwardly. Varjo smiled placing the coin in her hand.

“Thank you, as promised, one septem for….goodness I don’t think I asked your name,” He said feigning forgetfulness. She giggled.

“Lucia,” She said finally smiling.

“Ah, well I’m Varjo, and these are my friends Ambrosius and Ravn,” He offered, nodding to each as he introduced them even though they were still busy, “I would love to stay and talk, but I’m afraid we have to go for now.” Lucia’s smile fell from her face.

“Oh, ok mister….” She said with a sigh. It broke Varjo’s heart.

“I’ll be around, we can talk more later alright?” he offered tapping her chin to cox her to look at him. she gave a half-hearted smile, clearly not believing him.

“Darling, this may not mean much to you, but I am an Elmbow, and we Elmbows always keep our word,” he said standing up, then ruffling her blonde hair. Lucia giggled as a child should, before dashing off with a little wave.

“Ambrosius, Ravn!” he called. The other two stopped what they were doing and came over.

“We were correct, let’s go!” He said leading them to Dragon’s Reach.

\--

They wound their way up to the cloud district, occasionally drawing glances from the guards but not much more. They pushed their way into the main hall running as quickly as they dared to the throne. Before they could say anything though a dark elf woman stepped in front of them, her sword drawn and ready for a fight.

“Halt…!” she began to say

“We have news from about the dragon attacks in Helgan!” Ravn said stepping forward. The woman seemed taken aback. She stared at them wide eyed for a moment, blade still in hand.

“Well, that explains why the guards let you in…” She stammered sheathing her sword, “The Jarl will wish to speak with you, follow me.” The three fell in behind her as she walked then to the throne. They approached an older looking man, with long blond hair and expensive clothing. He was slumped in this throne, clearly unamused by the Stewart was telling him. the moment he saw the three of them he pulled himself up and looked at them expectedly.

“So. You three were at Helgen? You saw the dragon with your own eyes?” he said in a voice that was a mix of awe and fear.

“Yes,” Varjo stated standing aside as Ravn stepped forward.

She gave a shallow bow before she picked up the thought, “it burned the city to ash, then flew towards Riverwood, they are requesting aid. We volunteered to bring the message.”

“He’s likely on…uh coming this-this way that is….” Ambrosius stammered, his common seeming to fail him. Bulgruf looked between them, nodding carefully. He then looked over at this steward.

“What do you say now, Proventus? Shall we continue distrusting the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?” he scolded, before his housecarl stepped forward suggesting they send troops to Riverwood. The three stood awkwardly as the Jarl and his court began to argue about whether to send troops and risk the ire of the Imperials or not.

“Should we say someth…?” Ravn began to ask before Bulgruf shouted over the other two.

“I'll not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people!” she scolded before waving Irileth off to send a detachment. She agreed quickly before she and Proventus took their leaves. Once they had gone, Bulgruf turned his attention back to the three, his face softening.

“Well done. You sought me out, on your own initiative. You've done Whiterun a service, I won't forget it,” he said a smile forming on his face. The three bowed.

“Of course, we weren’t going to let those people burn out there,” Varjo offered standing properly.

“Here,” Bulgruf stated, waving one of the guards over, “take these as a token of my esteem.” The guard shuffled over, handing each a piece of armor. The three thanked him, even though they could tell that the armor was useless to them, even at a glance. Especially, Ambrosius, who awkwardly glanced down at his shield.  
“Now that that’s settled, I have something I need to ask of you, a task suitable for your… particular talents,” He said smiling at them. The three looked back up at him, casually placing their pieces or armor aside. “Come, let's go find Farengar, my court wizard. He's been looking into matters related to these Dragons and….rumors of Dragons,” he said finally standing. With that the group made their wat to the east wing. As they moved, Jarl Bulgruf was approached by a guard. Varjo could overhear whispers of urgent matters. They froze waiting for him to join them, until he waved them ahead. They shrugged at each other before entering the room. Standing at the center was a Breton mage leaning over a table. He was engrossed in his work, not even acknowledging them as they walked in. Varjo gave a small cough, only able to pull his attention for a moment.

“You must be Farengar, the Jarl sent us to help….” Even as he spoke the man began brushing him off with a wave.

“Who? What? You can help me? I don't think so,” he scoffed turning back to the enchanting table. As he began walking away, Ambrosius turned pale.

“Oie! Look out! you are about to step in your own shock rune!” he called out nearly falling forward to stop him.

“What never cast?…” the mage began glancing down to see that he had in fact placed a rune. "Ah, I see. You have some knowledge of the Higher Art. Please forgive my earlier rudeness. I am so often interrupted by visitors wondering in, I can occasionally become quite savage. Now... what did you say you wanted?" he said as he glanced up at the imperial with a smile. Ambrosius glanced at the other two who shrugged back at him helplessly.

“The Jarl told us you needed help with a project?” Ambrosius said walking up to the other side of the table.

“Oh you mean my research into the dragons! Yes I could need someone to fatch something for me…” before he could finish Ravn stepped forward, placing her hands on her hips.

“There’s a bit of a dragon problem on right now, let’s keep this brief. Where are we going and what are we fetching?” She said bluntly. He shifted his attention to her.  
“Straight to the point, eh? No need for tedious hows and whys. I like that. Maybe I was wrong about you lot,” He said with only and an edge of condescension.

“Thank…you?” Ambrosius said, unsure if he was complimenting them. Ravn sighed and motioned for him to hurry.

“Right… I began to search for information about dragons - where had they gone all those years ago? And where were they coming from? I ah, learned of a certain stone tablet said to be housed in Bleak Falls Barrow - a "Dragonstone," said to contain a map of dragon burial sites. Go to Bleak Falls Barrow, find this tablet - no doubt interred in the main chamber - and bring it to me. Simplicity itself." He stated poiting to the location on the map. Ravn reached into her bag and pulled out the stone.

“You and I have vastly different definitions of simple, friend,” Varjo stated as she placed it on the table before them. Farengur’s eyes grew wide when he saw it.

“You already found it! You lot are really cut from a different cloth than the rable the Jarl usually sends me,” He exclaimed scooping it up. He began looking it over, once again becoming engrossed in his work.

“uh…now what…that is….” Ambrosius began to stammer.

“That is where your job ends and mine begins. The work of the mind, sadly undervalued in Skyrim, don’t you agree,” he offered to the imperial.

“I don’t know, I just got here yesterday…” he said with a shrug.

“I take it you’re headed to the collage then?” Farengar asked, cocking a brow with a smile. Ambrosius deflated.

“If nothing kills me along the way I will,” he sighed. Varjo could tell the events were taking more of a toll on the boy than he had originally thought. Varjo began stepping forward to remove him from the situation when a rather distressed looking Irileth came running in, calling them all to the upper balcony.  
“A dragon has been spotted you need to come at once!” she said breathlessly before dashing up herself. Farengur was almost beside himself with joy spouting off a million questions her as they ran. Varjo reached out and grabbed his arm.

“Perhaps, we wait until after we stop running before we ask intricate details of these creatures?” He scolded, cocking a brow. The mage nodded sheepishly, falling in next to them in silence. Irileth grunted out a thanks before leading them up. They arrived in time to hear Bulgruf questioning a guard who had just come from the western watchtower.

“Tell him what you told me. About the dragon,” Irileth told him, gently nudging him forward. The group held back listening intently, though silently as not to interrupt the shaken man.

“We saw it coming from the South. it was fast…faster than anything I've ever seen!” he stammered. Even from where they stood, they could see the man was flush white.

“What did it do? Is it attacking the watchtower?” Bulgruf asked, each sentence becoming more fearful than the last.

“No my Lord. It was just circling overhead when I left. I never ran so fast in my life….I thought would come after me for sure,” his knees were beginning to go weak. Ravn stepped up casually taking the man’s arm to hold him up as he finished. The guard gave her a small, thankful nod before returning his attention to the Jarl. The jarl nodded motioning another guard over.

“Good work, son. We’ll take it from here. Head down to the barracks for some food and rest you've earned it,” he stated even as his friend took his arm from Ravn. The guard nodded leaning his wight into the other as he was lead off. Bulgruf addressed Irileth, telling her to gather men to meet at the tower.

“I've already ordered my men to muster at the main gate,” She said with a bow.

“Good. Don't fail me,” he stated. With that she was off. He then turned to the group holding them in a firm gaze. “There is no time to stand on ceremony, my friend. I need your help again,” he said, looking almost a bit embarrassed to ask, “I want you to go with Irileth and help her fight his dragon.”

“W-w-what?” Ambrosius stammered wide eyed. Bulgruf ignored him as he continued

“You survived Helgen, you have more experience with Dragons than anyone here,” he clarified, his voice clawing with desperation. They could make out something about being able to buy land and felt armor being shoved in their hands even as they were being pushed to the stairs. They gave each other confused glances before Varjo piped up in a calm voice.

“Alright, let’s go kill this dragon.”

\--end of chapter 7--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!!!!  
> sorry about the long disappearance, I took some time away to publish a book of original short stories! (if you like Skyrim you may like the second story in the book "Lost Legand"  
> it's called "Spooky Little Coffee Shop" and is available on Amazon (both e book and Paperback) comment bellow if you buy please, I'm curious!  
> Mod used: RS children overhaul (b/c cute kids right?)  
> i also want to thank Karasu on youtube for the walk through!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I will begin adding a mod list as it becomes relevant for now though, nothing out of the ordinary here. Hope to see you in chapter 1!!


End file.
